No You Girls
by soccergurl382
Summary: Blair is thrown into a life of chaos and is quickly tied up in club business and even getting to know the SAMCRO family. Will she be able to stay away like she wanted, or will she cave into her feelings like she never wanted to? SON/OC
1. No Rest For The Wicked

**A:N/ Okay so when I say I have NO CLUE who is going to be paired with my OC, I completely mean it. I've always wanted to write one for each of my favorite guys, Jax, Chibs, Juice, Tig, and Happy. But I have not only zero creativity skills for that, but also not that much time. I kind of wanted to try another story while the summer is still up in smokes. **

**OH. And another thing. You'll find A LOT of characters in this are based off of Veronica Mars characters. Why? Because I love that show and am currently rewatching it. Sue me. But don't go complaining for my lack of creativity when it comes to that department. I warned you.**

Blair walked into the diner and let her eyes scan for her friend, Juliet. The girl was computer savvy and while Blair had no problem when it came to computers, she didn't have the time or patients to be tracking down an I.P number. Juliet, however, could do so in her sleep and Blair thought it would be nice if it could be done as soon as possible.

She fingered the white paper in between her thumb and middle finger as she walked across the diner and took a seat at the bar. She kicked her legs against the bar and waited until she got Juliet's attention. She smiled at the brunette and held the paper out to her.

"Think you could track that down for me on your lunch break?" She asked with a grin.

Juliet rolled her eyes and set a dish towel down on the counter. She took the paper and looked it over before shoving it into her pocket. "I guess. But why couldn't you just do this?"

B chuckled lightly and shrugged her shoulders. "I may know how, but you should also know that I don't have the time or patience to do so. I'm helping Viv with something while my dad is out of town. I've promised my undivided attention to whatever it is she has me doing and while this," she said, motioning towards the pocket where Juliet had just shoved the paper. "Is considered a part of the job, I just figured you'd be ever so happy to help us out." Blair grinned and rested her chin on the palm of her hand.

Juliet paused for a moment and thought the whole situation over. A slow smile appeared on her lips. "Is this a paying job?" She asked slowly, the smile still in place.

Blair's hand dropped from its upright position and she glared slightly at Juliet. "Seriously? V isn't even giving me what I deserve since I still kind of owe her from a while ago. You're going to make me give you some of **my** profit now?" She would have liked to believe that Juliet would have simply looked up the I.P for her out of the goodness of her heart, but she knew that the girl had bills to pay and her parents didn't exactly have money to help her out.

Blair's family had money and she worked despite not having to. There was something about earning her own living that really set B off. She liked the feeling of not having to depend on anyone. She had always liked taking care of herself and relied on nobody but herself.

"Fine," Blair said finally. "But you're only getting 8% of what I'm getting," she began. "Considering V is only cutting me 25." Blair leaned back in her seat and grumbled. She hated the fact that she owed Vivian something, but she knew that the favors she was asking her to do were simply and not as difficult as she would have expected.

The brunette got up from her seat and waved goodbye to her friend. "I'll be back later tonight for that address!" She yelled over her shoulder.

Blair walked out to her car and got into her newly bought black SAAB convertible. It had been a birthday present from her father. She loved the car but had been a little hesitant in accepting it. She didn't like the idea of someone buying her something so expensive. But still, she loved it.

She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and she squirmed in her seat to get it out. She saw that Vivian was calling her and she smiled. "Hey V, whatcha need now?" She asked.

She heard a sigh on the other end and she wondered if something had gone wrong. Knowing Vivian, it probably had. "Listen, my car broke down. Do you think you could drive to Charming and pick me up at the Teller-Morrow Garage?"

Blair raised her eyebrows at the coincidence. Despite only living a few towns away from Charming in her down time, Blair had only ventured into Charming five times tops her whole life. Her friendship with Vivian had started in high school, but the brunette had moved to L.A after graduating to help her dad at his company. The two had only recently been reunited in terms of doing a job. "Sure," she said slowly, as if she was unsure of her answer. "I'm actually already in town. I just left Juliet at the diner. I'll be there in five." She hung up the phone and drove to the garage like Viv had asked so nicely.

She pulled into the lot and looked around for her blonde headed friend. She didn't see her from her spot in the car and decided that snooping around, hoping to find her, was the best solution. She got out of her car and locked it by habit even though she was sure she would be staying within eyesight of it. She walked closer to the garage and saw a few of the guys look up from what they were doing but she ignored them and walked into the office.

There was no sight of Vivian but there was an older woman with dark hair and blonde highlights sitting at a desk. She looked frustrated and Blair thought twice about interrupting her. But her brain filter was quickly demolished and she did so anyways. "Excuse me," she said. Blair leaned against the doorframe and waited for the woman to look up.

When she finally did she looked less than pleased but it didn't look like she was angry at Blair, but rather at the paper work. "Can I help you?" she asked not very politely.

"Sorry," Blair apologized. "I was just looking for my friend. She called me to come pick her up. Small. Blonde?" She asked. She had no idea what she would do if this woman had no idea who she was talking about.

The woman set down her pen and it seemed that all stress was relinquished. "Oh. Yeah. Vivian. She went to use the bathroom. She'll be right out."

Blair nodded and silently cursed Vivian. She had no idea what the blonde was really up to in there. Blair may not have known that much about Charming, but she knew enough about the Sons of Anarchy and how trouble seemed to follow them around. She honestly hoped that Viv wasn't planting some bug or something for some upcoming job. It was very much like V to do so, but it wasn't far from something Blair would do too.

The woman looked Blair over and she shifted uncomfortably in her gaze. Blair was usually fine with being sized up, but something about this woman made her feel strange. She wasn't sure if she should feel threatened or proud that this woman was taking the time to look her over. "So I've seen Vivian around town quite a bit, but I haven't seen you around. You new?" She asked, cutting to the chase.

Blair chuckled lightly. Of course Vivian would be spending time in Charming. The people were easy to get information from; she talked about it all the time. "Oh, no," she said shaking her head. "I'm just helping Vivian out with something and stopped by the diner to talk to one of our friends." She shrugged. "I live with Vivian. Sometimes." Blair still had two places to live. She lived with Vivian and had her own place in L.A for when she worked there. "I'm Blair," she said.

"Gemma," the woman introduced herself and as quickly as she had opened her mouth, her attention was now back on her paperwork.

"Is everything okay?" Blair asked, walking into the office a little more.

Gemma shook her head and began throwing papers around the desk. "I was sick for two god damn days and this shit's turned into a mess."

Blair fought back a chuckle, thinking it wise not to find amusement out of Gemma's distress. This woman hit her like the kind of woman to not be messed with. "Do you need any help?" She asked. Vivian was taking her damn sweet time and Blair had to find something to do other than just stand there. She was getting antsy.

Gemma looked up from the papers and took her glasses off, setting them on top of the computer. "Unless you're a saint at filing, no thanks sweet heart. The last thing I need is someone messing this up even more."

"I'm actually pretty good at filing," she began. "I did it all the time for my dad until he actually let me do something useful." Blair folded her arms over her chest and looked over the mess on the table.

Vivian walked into the office and smiled when she saw Blair. "That was quick," she said before Gemma even had the time to reply to what Blair had said. "So you'll call me when everything's fixed?" Vivian asked Gemma, a hopeful look on her face.

The woman chuckled and nodded her head. "Sure thing sweetheart. The boys have seen your car so many times I'm sure they'll have it fixed by tomorrow." Gemma winked at the blonde and Vivian turned her attention back to Blair.

"Awesome. You ready?" She asked.

Blair nodded and smiled at Gemma. "It was nice meeting you," she said.

"Likewise," replied Gemma and she nodded at Blair before returning to her work.

The two girls left the office and walked out to Blair's car. They got in and Blair began to exit the lot.

"So what the hell were you doing in there?" Blair asked, chuckling slightly. "Building a friggen rocking chair by hand or something?"

Vivian laughed and shook her head. "No. I got into talking with one of the guys. Turns out ATF has been sniffing around them lately and he was just talking to me about it."

Blair raised her eyebrows. "Who is this you've been talking to?" She asked skeptically.

"Oh his name is Piney. He doesn't work in the garage because he's too old. Well, he does sometimes but he was just drinking a beer when I saw him." She shrugged and kept her attention on the road as if she was the one driving.

"Right," Blair said slowly. She adored Vivian, she did. But sometimes the girl liked to take on too many jobs at once. The girl wasn't a cop or anything, but she had her connections and knew how to use them. Both of them were similar in that sense. Her older brother was Sherriff back home and there were a lot of people that liked him. But still, sometimes Vivian could get herself in a messy situation and almost always, Blair was right there with her. The two were a bit on the conniving side and it always landed them into trouble.

"Well hey," Blair began. "Don't go making any promises on helping them out until you finish this promise first. Okay?" Blair began. She felt like she was lecturing the girl. But she knew that if Vivian took on another job that she would get pulled into it as well, and Blair had just begun to start enjoying her quiet life. She didn't need to be dealing with ATF or any form of cops for that matter.

"I know," Vivian said calmly. "We were just talking. Besides, I doubt that they would ask us for help for something like that. It's club business. They'll find a way around it."

Blair simply looked over at Viv with an odd look on her face. If she knew any better, she would say that Vivian had already made a silent promise to the club when it came to getting out of a sticky situation.

**A:N/ IT sucks. I KNOW. But listen, its nearly midnight and I'm trying to think as I go here. So just REVIEW. Tell me what you think.**

**SO. Who do you think Blair should be paired up with?**


	2. Readers Digest Version

**A:N/ Whoa. A whole review? Just one? Thanks guys. (: Well. Shout out to Ozlady80 for my first and probably only review. So far there's one vote for a HappyOC story. OH. And the girls' job will be discussed more this chapter. It's not a big mystery or anything. And Blair and Viv are both around 27 years old just so everyone knows.**

"So James is going to arrest this guy after we figure out who did it?" Blair asked.

Vivian nodded. "Yeah I've already talked to him about it. We just need to figure out who is blackmailing Charles Davenport and then we'll be all set." She paused for a minute before turning to look at Blair in the car. She put on a sweet face. "You know if we could get that I.P address sooner rather than later then we could grill the guy after finding him of course and we could be done with this case."

Blair scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I have Juliet on it," she said. "And if you think about it, had I not asked her to do it then I wouldn't have been able to pick you up in Charming due to me doing something else. Probably doing something that wouldn't allow me to pick you up like I just did," she pointed out and gave Viv a knowing look.

The blonde sighed and sat back in her seat, folding her arms over her chest. "I know," she said. "But we need the I.P address to find him and we all know that you're the best at getting information from people…" Vivian trailed off as if she was luring Blair into a trap.

"Dude!" Blair snapped, her voice elevating a little. "I'm working on it. You don't think I want off this job too? His son, Shawn; totally creeps me out. He just seems like a creepy guy and I didn't even want to help you with this job in the first place due to the amount of creepiness that he was radiating."

"I know," Vivian said slowly. "And I'm sorry. But this is a really high paying job and while I don't even know how Charles found me or knew about how you and I could make things happen and make people talk, we could use it."

"He should have just hired a private detective or something. We always said we would just be doing this kind of thing for family and friends, and the occasional friend of a friend. This guy is neither and we don't really need everyone from point A to point B calling us up asking them to track down their cheating spouses or find out who has been following up." Blair was growing tired of this conversation. "Viv, you know helping people is how we operate; it always has been. But we need to stay on the down low. Getting into the way of police, hacking into systems, it's going to land us in jail and we both know that." She raised her eyebrows and waited.

"Okay look. I'm sorry. I needed the money. I don't have a dad who is willing to give me money if I'm in trouble."

Blair glared at her best friend and then returned her attention to the road.

"Sorry," she apologized quickly, realizing that she had stepped on a rough patch with the brunette. "This is the last one. I promise. We just need to find this guy, find the stripper or hooker, whoever he got to approach Charles and make it look like they were having an affair, and then we'll be done." She raised her hands as if she was surrendering.

"Fine," Blair replied. "I'll call Juliet and see if she got the I.P yet and we can track down the guy. You, however, will be finding the stripper slash hooker on your own my friend. I promised Emily I would do dinner with her so I need to go pick her up at her mom's."

"You're picking spending time with your little sister over tracking down a stripper with me?" Vivian asked, mock hurt in her voice. "That stings. Really. It does."

The two chuckled and Blair shrugged her shoulders. "I haven't seen her in a while and since our dad comes home in a few weeks, I figured I should take all the time I can get just the two of us while I can. Don't get me wrong, I love my dad, but there's rarely any privacy around him."

The man was like a goddamn lie detector. He could tell when someone was lying before the lie even left his or her mouth. Both Blair and Emily loved him, but it was hard to hide anything from him. He was currently working a job for someone on the East Coast which meant Blair was free to do whatever she wanted while she waited for her daddy dearest to return home. She had offered to go with him to help out on the case, but he had insisted that she stay home.

Blair pulled into the parking lot and parked the car. She looked over at Vivian who merely smiled at her.

"Thanks for the ride," she said. "You know I love you for it."

Blair forced a smile and nodded her head. "No problem."

"So," the blonde began. "You're going to call Juliet, right?"

The brunette nodded reluctantly and a small sigh escaped her lips. "Of course. And if she hasn't gotten it by the time I call her I'll figure something out." 

Viv grinned and got out of the car. She leaned in and put her head back into the car. "Thanks B. You're the best." She walked away from the car and disappeared into her apartment without missing a beat.

"Don't you forget it," she mumbled under her breath as she backed out of the driveway.

Blair drove back towards the diner after Juliet had failed to answer her phone. She was probably still working and it didn't surprise her. She had only left the brunette about an hour or so ago.

She parked her car and walked back into the diner as she had done so previously. She looked around and didn't see Juliet like she had spotted her earlier. She guessed that she was somewhere in the back trying to figure things out like she so often did. Blair took a seat at the bar and waited impatiently for the other brunette to resurface.

Her head turned in the direction of a few loud guys walking into the diner. She noticed their leather cuts and immediately knew that they were the ones who worked at the Teller-Morrow Garage. They were some of the members of the Sons of Anarchy. She turned back around in her seat and continued to look in the direction of the kitchen so that she wouldn't miss Juliet.

Five minutes went by and she still hadn't seen her friend. She would have just walked behind the bar to find her, but she had already been yelled at by the owner the last time she had done that. And she didn't need to be banned from the diner where her ever so smart friend worked.

A waiter she didn't recognize came over to her at the bar and smiled. She rolled her eyes and waited for him to go away but he didn't.

"What can I get for you?" He asked.

"Juliet," she said nonchalantly.

He frowned and shrugged. "She's not here."

Blair scrunched her eyebrows together and folded her arms over her chest. "Where did she go?" She asked.

The waiter shrugged again. "I think she went on her lunch break."

"Hey Cal!" One of the Sons yelled over to him. The waiter smiled and nodded his head.

"I'll be right back," he said and left Blair.

She glared at him and got up from her seat to follow him over to the table of bikers.

"Do you know where she went?" She asked him, arms still folded over her chest.

The bikers looked at her then back at the waiter, Cal.

"Who you lookin' for darlin?" One of the bikers asked. She looked at him and took in his chin length blonde hair and also took note of the VP patch on his chest.

"Uh," she said slowly. She was unsure if this guy would be of any help, and while she had doubted it she wondered if he did know something. It was worth a shot. "Juliet."

He looked over at the guy sitting next to him, a Puerto Rican with a mohawk and tattoos on either side of his head.

"Yeah," the mohawked guy said. "She just left the garage. She had me look up an I.P address for her. She said her computer was busted so she stopped by-"

Blair cut him off by holding up her hand. "Readers digest version will do," she said.

The blonde and the other guys chuckled and the mohawked guy looked sheepish. "I don't know where she is now," he said.

"Whatcha need wit Viv, love?" An older male with a Scottish accent asked.

"Just what she went to Skippy here for," she said, gesturing in the direction of the mohawked guy.

The three guys exchanged looks and Blair knew that they were trying to decide if she was friend or foe. She shook her head and sighed. "She's a friend," she said.

"Why haven't we seen you around here before?" The blonde asked.

Blair shrugged. "I guess I was just under your radar. I come in here a lot to bug Jules about things I need."

The Scottsman laughed and shook his head. "I doubt _you_ could ride under the radar darlin'."

She shook her head. She didn't have time for this. She needed to get something done before she did dinner with Emily. "Alright well this was fun but I need to find-." Blair was cut off by the sound of someone rushing into the diner.

"There you are!" Juliet said, exhausted as if she had just run a marathon.

Blair turned her attention to her friend and put most of her weight on her left leg. "I tried calling you," she said.

Juliet shrugged. "My phone died."

"So how did you know I was here?" She asked.

"Vivian told me that you were on your way here to find me. I had to take my break a little later and then my computer died so then I had to-."

Blair held up her hand to stop her from talking.

"Right, the point." Juliet nodded and Blair put her hand down. "Here's the info. He lives right on the outskirts of Chino. Shouldn't take you long."

"I take it he's unemployed so he'll be home," Blair said looking at the address and name that was in front of her. She looked up when there was no answer and Juliet looked at her with wide eyes.

"You just asked for the I.P," she said. She looked like a child that had just found out that there was no Santa clause.

She shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Alright, alright."

Juliet looked at the guys and smiled. "So I see you've met Jax, Chibs, and Juice, huh Blair?" she asked.

The brunette looked up from the paper again and glanced over at the guys. "Uh sure," she said. At the moment her mind was completely focusing on the information at hand.

"I'll see you around," she said walking out of the diner and waving over her shoulder.

"Who was that?" Jax asked.

"Blair," Juliet answered. "She's Viv's partner in crime I guess." She shrugged and walked behind the bar counter. "I'm surprised you haven't seen her around before."

Chibs chuckled. "That's what I was saying. She's quite the looker." He wiggled his eyebrows and Juliet laughed lightly.

"I wouldn't get your hopes up you guys," she began. "B's been known to turn almost every guy down." She shrugged. "She focuses on her work a lot I guess you could say."

"Right," Chibs said, chuckling again at the situation.

**A:N/ Still suckage. I know. Don't kill me. I already know what's going to happen in the next few chapters, so chill.**

**CONTINUED POLL; Who should Blair be paired with? There's already one vote for a HappyOC.**


	3. TattooClad

Blair got into her car and pulled her phone out to call Vivian. If she wanted to go with her to talk to this Lucas character, then she would have to pick up on the first phone call. The phone rang and rang and Vivian didn't answer. She wondered if the blonde was taking a nap or pestering her brother for something down at the station.

She headed over to the address she had been given. It was probably better if she did this alone. Then she wouldn't have to worry about not being on the same mental game plan as Vivian. It was true that the two often did do perfect teamwork, but Blair wasn't really feeling the whole Bonnie and Clyde thing at the moment.

It didn't take her long to get to Lucas' place in Chino. It looked like a dump and she knew now why he had gone and blackmailed Charles Davenport. He was one of the richest guys in Vivian's home town and both girls knew that he would be ruined if those photos of the hooker talking and touching him suggestively were released. Of course, the photos weren't all that great and could probably be talked down considering it was just the stripper or hooker that had been talking to him outside of a convenience store.

Blair parked her car and took the file with the copies of the pictures with her so that she could show him that she knew exactly what she was talking about. She pulled her top down so that more cleavage was showing so that she would be guaranteed an invitation into his home.

She knocked on the door and it didn't take long before a rugged man in a white t-shirt and dirty sweatpants answered the door. He looked surprised by the brunette standing in front of her. He immediately changed his posture and leaned against the doorframe with one arm. He grinned at her and Blair had to try her hardest to not just tear him a new one right away.

"Mr. Thomas?" Blair asked in a sweet voice. The key was to get inside and make him feel comfortable with her before she started accusing him of things.

"Who's asking?" he asked in all too friendly tone.

"Jessica Forbes," Blair said. "I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions. I'm helping my friend do a survey for a night class she's taking."

"Of course," he said and he stepped aside to let Blair enter his home.

When she walked inside she noted that things were messy but she was able to spot a computer near a fish tank. This was going to be easy, and she would be able to go eat dinner with Emily in no time.

"So what kind of questions do you have for me Miss Forbes?" He asked. Lucas took a seat on his couch and made himself comfortable.

"Actually, I only have a few." The sooner things got handled, the better. She took the folder and opened it up. She placed the pictures on his coffee table and she smiled at him while shock and fear appeared on his face.

"Where did you-?" He began but Blair cut him off. She really had zero patience with idiots today.

"You know, if you're going to blackmail someone, it would probably be a smart idea to send the email from a computer other than the one sitting in your living room." She nodded in the direction of his computer and he looked up at her.

"You can't prove this was me," he said, folding his arms over his chest in defense.

"Actually, I can. Or at least, I can put enough evidence on you for a cop to arrest you and for a lawyer to skillfully pin it on you given all of the evidence." Blair wasn't a cop but she knew enough to sweet talk her way into places she shouldn't be allowed. She also knew that throwing something like that at Lucas would make him squirm. "So here's what you're going to do," she began. Blair took a step closer and kept inching closer to Lucas until she was a few inches from his face. She pointed a finger at him and began speaking. "First you're going to tell me the name of the stripper or hooker, whatever she is, and then you're going to tell me where I can find her. Second, you're going to forget all about this little blackmailing gig you have going on and you're never going to resurface those photos again. And if you do, I swear to God I'll make sure you get locked up for the rest of your life and then only thing you'll have to worry about is who's bitch you are for the week."

Lucas looked genuinely scared and she guessed that he wouldn't be hard to convince. He would stay quiet and Charles Davenport wouldn't have to worry about him. As harmless as he seemed, the blackmail scheme had just been something he had cooked up on a whim. And why not?

"I-I don't know her real name. I just know she's called Trixie. She's a stripper but I don't know where she works." He gulped and Blair remained in his face, sans a pointing finger in his face. "I me-met her outside of the Hairy Dog. I bummed a cigarette off of her and we got to talking. She wasn't making as much as she needed to and she didn't have time to get another job. She told me about this idea she had and asked me if I wanted in." He stopped talking and Blair took in his entire story.

"Alright," she said and she backed out of his face. "So you're saying that this was her idea?" She asked. She folded her arms over her chest.

Lucas nodded frantically. "Yeah. She told me she'd give me half of what we asked for."

"So why did she need you?" She asked. "She could have done it on her own."

"I don't know!" He yelled. He was scared shitless and while it was amusing at first, she was really getting antsy.

"Ugh!" Blair yelled and walked away from him. "Alright." She turned around and pointed a finger at him again. "You leave town or try **anything** I swear to god…"

He held up his hands in surrender. "I promise I won't! I can't do jail time."

Honestly, Lucas seemed like he had just been in the wrong place at the wrong time, and that he had just let some pretty girl talk him into doing something stupid. He was harmless and Blair knew that. Hell, everyone probably knew that.

"I'll be in touch," she said, walking out of his house after snatching up her only copies of the photos.

She got into her car and decided to head over to the Hairy Dog.

When she got there, there were some people outside of the club, but she guessed that most people were inside. The music was loud and there were some bikes parked outside of the bar as well. She walked over and looked around at the people smoking a cigarette. None of them were female and none of them were Trixie. She sighed and went into the bar.

Smoke filled the atmosphere and there were a few stripper poles in the place, but not enough to make it a strip joint, and certainly not where Trixie worked. Lucas had specifically said she worked at a strip joint. She looked around and figured the best person to talk to was the bartender.

She sat at the bar and she could feel some of the guys looking at her. She tried to not let it get to her and she focused on the task at hand.

"What can I get you honey?" The grimy man asked.

"A beer," she said. He nodded and reached under the bar to get her one.

"Do you know a girl named Trixie? She's blonde, petite. She's a stripper and sometimes hangs around here?" She asked. She hoped he knew whom she was talking about. She didn't exactly want to start asking random people in the bar about a blonde stripper.

He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the sound of yelling and people being shoved around. He ran from behind the bar with a gun and Blair stood up from where she had been sitting. She walked a little closer to the door and focused on staying away from the chaos without completely running away.

"The hell you think you're doing!" A voice yelled and she thought she recognized it, but shoved the thought from her head.

There was more pushing and finally heard a few gunshots rang out in the club. Girls screamed and guys rushed to help their friends. Blair ducked but looked up and made eye contact with one of the guys she had met earlier. Was his name Jax? She didn't know but he looked angry.

She lost sight of him but heard him yell. "Happy get her the hell outta here!"

She didn't know who he was talking about but she felt hands grab her waist and someone slung her over their shoulder. With a swift movement she was outside of the bar and being dropped. She landed on her feet but stumbled slightly.

She looked up and saw a tan and built man looking at her. He didn't look like he was enjoying himself and he looked pissed.

She scowled at him and flung her arms in the air. "What the hell was that!" She yelled at him.

Before he could answer Jax and the rest of his crew came out of the bar and he glared at her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing in there?" He asked.

She glared and looked at the other men around her. She recognized the other two from the diner, Chibs and Juice, but also noticed several more men in their presence.

"What the hell I'm doing! What the hell do you think you're doing? I don't even fucking know you and you have one of your lackeys throwing me over his shoulder and dragging me out of there. I would have been **fine**," she snapped.

"Jesus Christ are you that thick? You could have been shot or something," Jax yelled. She noticed that he wasn't exactly yelling at her, but just yelling.

"Again," Blair snapped. "You don't know me. I'm not your responsibility and I don't need a babysitter. I can take care of myself." She folded her arms over her chest.

Nobody said anything for a moment and finally Blair scoffed. "You've completely ruined my chances of getting information from someone in there. Nobody is going to talk to me now that they've seen me dragged out of there like someone important by a Son." She threw her hands in the air. This was ridiculous.

"What kind of information, love?" Chibs asked her.

"Just askin' about someone is all. Don't worry about it."

Jax shook his head. "Well then stay away from there. Don't go in there again, you hear?" He asked.

Blair glared at him and refolded her arms over her chest. She didn't answer and she could tell that Jax was exhausted from dealing with her.

"Hap, you take her to her car? Make sure she doesn't go in there again," Jax asked.

The man known as Happy nodded and reached to grab Blair but she flinched away. "I can walk myself to my god damn car," she snapped.

Jax glared at her and she could tell that she shouldn't keep trying to push his buttons. She could tell that the situation in the bar had really gotten to him.

She walked away from them but could feel Happy behind her. She dropped her arms to her side and clenched her fists.

"Don't need to throw ya over my shoulder again do I?" A raspy voice asked from behind her and she glanced to look at the tattoo-clad man.

She scoffed and shook her head. "You can leave now. I'm fine. My car is right there," she said and nodded to the vehicle only a few yards from them. But he ignored her words and continued to walk with her.

Blair finally got to her car, unlocked it and got inside. She grabbed the door to slam it shut but Happy's hand caught it before she could close it.

"Don't go in there again," he said. It was a simple statement but he managed to put so much force behind it that it almost made Blair shiver.

She glared at him and pulled at the door to close it. This time she was able to and she didn't watch as Happy walked back over to his brothers. She could hear the motorcycles roar to life, but didn't hear them leave. She looked out her window and saw them all looking at her. Were they really friggen waiting for her?

She made a noise of frustration as she started her car and drove away. This Sons were already a bigger pain in her ass than she could ever care to have.

**A:N/ Really? Still only one review. COME ON YOU GUYS! I'LL GIVE YOU A BIG COOKIE! I added a little Happy action in this one for my one reviewer. I STILL don't know who to have Blair paired with, so keep voting. AND REVIEW.**


	4. He's A Gem

**A:N/ AWWW. Thanks for the reviews you guys. It made me happy when I woke up this morning and had a ton of emails sent to my blackberry telling me that people had put it on their favorites and story alert lists. Then there were some new reviews which I LOVED. So it seems that people are REALLY voting for Happy here. And while I'm liking that idea, I'm not going to say anything yet about my decision. Of course, I'll keep the little poll up for a few more chapters but I've narrowed it down to Happy, Jax and Juice. **

Blair woke up to the sound of someone banging on her door. She glanced at her clock and realized that it was nearly noon. She didn't usually sleep this late but it was a Saturday and she had done a lot yesterday. It didn't surprise her at all.

She rubbed her eyes and made her way out of her bed and towards the door. She opened it up and saw a disheaved Juliet standing in front of her.

"You were still sleeping?" She asked as she walked into the apartment uninvited.

Blair shut the door and turned around to face the brunette. "Not anymore," she said bluntly.

"Oh sorry. Listen, do you think you could drop this by the garage?" She handed the still half asleep girl a disk in a case and she made her way around her to leave. "I need you to give that to Juice. I would but I'm late for work and you're place is on my way so I just figured…"

Blair sighed and made her eyes go wide as she tried to make herself more awake. "I guess." She shrugged. She really didn't want to go by there but she figured she could just do the old hit and run kind of thing. She didn't need to stay for tea or anything.

Juliet smiled and opened the door to leave but Blair stopped her. "What is it?" She asked.

Juliet looked confused and Blair rolled her eyes. "If I'm going to go out of my way to deliver something for you, you should know by now that I want to know what it is."

The brunette nodded and shrugged. "It's just a filing program for the office. Juice was having a hard time finding it and I already had it. I realized that the program couldn't be found anymore so I gave him mine."

Again, Blair was hearing too much of the story. Why couldn't people just give her the short version and be on their way. Juliet shot Blair a quick smile before disappearing out of the door.

Blair walked into the living room area and collapsed on the coach. She supposed that she should start her day but she didn't have any plans. She had dealt with Lucas the previous day and while she had attempted to do a favor for Viv and deal with Trixie, things hadn't gone how she had planned. She didn't even know where to find Trixie, and she hoped that Viv had something up her sleeve to make everything go quicker. Blair just wanted this damn 'favor' to end.

She got up from her spot on the couch and quickly took a shower and got ready. It didn't take her long and soon she was leaving the house. She put her aviator sunglasses on and walked out to her car. Once she was inside the vehicle she pulled her phone out and dialed Vivian's number.

"Hey I never heard from you last night," the blonde said.

"Good morning to you too," Blair mumbled into the phone. She knew that it would take her a while to really wake up. That was her only problem with sleeping in until noon.

"Sorry. So what's up?" Vivian asked.

"So I went and saw Lucas the other night. Turns out he isn't the brain behind the operation. The stripper in the picture, her name is Trixie or at least that's the name she gave him. They met outside of the Hairy Dog and he just explained how she brought the idea up and asked if he wanted in." Blair shrugged even though Vivian couldn't see her. "I'm not sure what her angle was on this, but I'm sure you can figure it out."

Vivian scoffed. "What do you mean me? We're doing this job together you know."

Blair chuckled and shook her head. "Yeah I did my part. I traced Lucas down and now you can deal with the stripper. You know, I tired last night. I went to the Hairy Dog to find her and I'm pretty sure I would have been able to track her down had your motorcycle friends not stormed in, caused a scene, then dragged me out of there." Blair was still pretty pissed about one of the guys throwing her over their shoulder the other night. She wasn't a doll that could be thrown around.

"Wait, what?" Vivian asked. She sounded genuinely confused. "The Hair Dog?" She asked. "B, you should have called me after you talked to Lucas. I would have gone with you. The Hairy Dog isn't exactly the safest place to be."

Blair rolled her eyes and sighed. "Whatever. You'll have to go down there or something. I can't. Not only has my life been threatened by your Jax friend if I do, but they would recognize me if I went down there. You've got to track Trixie down. Do that, then we'll talk." She hung up the phone and drove towards the Teller-Morrow Garage.

Blair got out of the car with the disk in hand and she kept her sunglasses on. She hoped none of the guys came out of the garage to talk to her and she didn't see any reason why they would. She walked into the office and smiled when she saw Gemma.

"Hey I have something for you," she said.

Gemma looked up from her paperwork and Blair guessed that she hadn't accomplished much from the other day.

"Unless it's a maid to clean this place up, I'm not interested."

Blair cocked her head to the side and chuckled lightly. "Kind of. I guess." She handed the disc to Gemma and folded her arms over her chest. "It's a filing program. Juliet wanted me to give it to Juice, but I'm guessing you're the one it's for."

Gemma looked at the disc then at Blair. "Well go ahead and install it." She handed the disc back to Blair and she became a little confused but decided to go with it anyways.

"Alright," she said slowly.

Gemma got up from her seat and Blair sat down. She popped the disc into the drive and began working away.

"Heard about your little stunt last night," Gemma said.

Blair looked up from the computer and removed the sunglasses from her head. "I'd hardly call that a stunt. I was minding my own business."

"Sweetheart," Gemma began. "Viv is considered part of the family. She helps us out and she helps the club whenever it's asked of her. The guys know you're the other half of her team. Just didn't know it until recently. They aren't going to let you get hurt over you not thinking something through." Gemma gave her a knowing look and Blair wasn't sure if she was being called stupid or not.

"I can take care of myself," she said. Blair returned her attention back towards the computer and began to install the program. "And besides, I didn't ask for their help. I had things under control. I would have been fine."

Gemma scoffed and Blair saw her roll her eyes out of the corner of her vision. "Sounds like you have a few things to learn around here."

Blair ignored her and watched Gemma leave the office and walk into the garage. She hoped this wouldn't take too long. She had a feeling that she had said something to get on the wrong side of Gemma. Well, that was just great. It seemed like nobody in the SAMCRO family cared much for her at the moment. She couldn't help it though. She wasn't exactly the kind of girl that would sit back and let guys take care of her. She had always depended on herself and wasn't about to start letting some stranger take care of her.

The program took about twenty minutes to install and Gemma had been in and out of the office in that time. Blair hadn't seen any of the guys venture into the office and she had been thankful for that.

"All set," she said. Blair stood up from the computer and looked at Gemma.

She nodded in thanks and Blair turned to leave the office.

"You feel like helpin' out around here?" She asked.

Blair turned around and looked at Gemma, her head tilted to the side in question. "Uhm. Do I feel like it? Probably not. But I'll help you. I have nothing else to do today." She shrugged and walked back into the office.

Gemma nodded and decided to ignore Blair's smart-ass remark.

Blair chuckled lightly as Gemma began shoving papers around. "All of this happened due to two days absence on your part?"

Gemma shook her head and scoffed. "They put the Prospect on filing duty. I swear that boy doesn't know anything about filing."

"Clearly." Blair nodded and took a stack of files and began making different files. "Once we get these sorted you'll be able to use the computer more often. Use less paper." She shrugged. "Call it being eco-friendly." She grinned at Gemma who only grinned back.

"Yeah because **that's** what I'm worried about. Saving a few god damn trees."

The two began sorting in silence for a moment until Jax walked into the office.

He looked from his mom to the brunette sitting in one of the chairs and he gave his mom a confused look. He looked at Blair. "What you doing here?"

"Helping Gemma," she said with a shrug.

"You stayin' away from that place?" Jax asked, leaning against the doorframe.

Blair shrugged and kept her eyes on the papers as she began shuffling them. "I will now. I mean, I went back last night after you guys left and I got everything sorted out. I got what I wanted and there's no need to go back now," she explained with a serious yet nonchalant tone in her voice.

"Are you shittin' me?" Jax asked. His voice sounded angry and Blair finally looked up from what she was doing.

"You know I've never actually understood that expression, but yes Jax I'm shittin' you." She rolled her eyes. "You guys practically chased me out of town. Think I would waste my time going back there? It's not like any of them would talk to me anyways." She shrugged. "I told Viv to go by but she said she'd figure something else out." She looked up at Jax again. "You guys scare her away too?"

Jax shook his head and could see that she had really pushed his buttons. "She just knows better. That's all."

Blair rolled her eyes. "So should I call you guys every time I want to go somewhere, or what? You just gonna show up and throw me over your shoulder?"

"I gotta get back to work." Jax kissed Gemma on the cheek and was halfway out the door before Blair yelled after him.

"Oh and Jax?" She said. He came back inside and looked at her. "Tell Grumpy I said hi, would ya? He's a gem," she said with a fake grin on her face.

He nodded, unamused and walked out of the office.

Blair let out a breath and returned to her work. She looked up when she heard Gemma chuckle lightly.

"Pushin' Jax's buttons right now probably isn't the smartest move. He's got a lot going on and doesn't need you being difficult."

At first Blair thought Gemma was just pulling her chain, but she could see that she was being serious. "Sorry," she mumbled. Honestly, Blair wasn't trying to be a pain. It was just how she dealt with things.

"Who's Grumpy?" Gemma asked.

"Uhm," Blair said slowly. "I don't know. I thought that was his name?" She asked.

Gemma laughed and shook her head. "You mean Happy?"

Blair hesitated for a moment, pretending to seriously think about the question. "I like Grumpy better. Seems more appropriate."

The older woman chuckled again and shook her head. "Definitely don't go around messin' with that. He doesn't even seem like a harmless guy. Sure as hell isn't. You wanna push buttons? Don't push his. He'll do something bad if you piss him off."

Blair nodded and just continued to do the files.

"Oh hey Blair," someone said.

She looked up and smiled when she saw Juice. From the few moments she had been around him, she could tell that he wasn't that smart when it came to common things, but he seemed nice enough.

"Hey Juice," she said with a smile. She looked back down at her piles and continued to sort.

"Juliet give you that program?" He asked.

"Yeah I already installed it for you on the computer." She nodded in the direction of the computer and looked up at her work to see him smile.

"Thanks," he said. "You stickin around later?" He asked. "You should. Shoot some pool with us or something." He shrugged.

Blair laughed lightly. "Probably not. I don't know how Gemma talked me into this but I'll be leaving once everything is done."

He nodded his head.

"Because you know, I have to go back to that bar tonight and try and figure that whole mess out," she said, letting her voice trail off like it was a big hassle.

Juice gave her a serious look and the goofy grin was nowhere to be found. "Blair," he warned.

"Kidding," she said in a sing song voice. "I've got it. Not going back there. Okay?" she looked up at him and shot him a smile.

He smiled back and disappeared out of the office.

The rest of the time passed without any interruptions from the guys. There were a few customers that had wondered into the office but that was it. Both Gemma and Blair stood up when everything was done and Gemma smiled, nodding her head.

"Not bad," she said.

Blair nodded and placed her hands on her hips. "We did do pretty good. And look at that," she said motioning towards the clock. "Made hell of a good time."

Gemma chuckled and nodded her head. "You have a job other than getting into trouble?" she asked.

Blair laughed and nodded her head. "Yeah I work for my dad but he's gone for a few weeks so I only have time for trouble at this point." She shrugged.

Gemma nodded her head slowly. "Too bad. I could use another hand around here."

"Thanks. Well, if things get too hectic give me a call. I'll see what I can do." Blair reached for a pen and sticky note and wrote her number down. She handed it to Gemma who stuck it to one of her fingers.

"Well I should go. I left my phone in the car so I'm not sure how many times Vivian has called me."

"Sounds about right," Gemma said with a chuckle as the two walked out of the office.

Gemma walked Blair to her car and Blair smiled as she leaned against the door. "Well like I said, give me a call if you need anything. I have a higher chance of answering my phone over Viv."

The two laughed and Gemma nodded her head. "Will do."

Blair shut her door and exited the lot. She dialed Vivian's number and waited for her to answer. God she hoped she had tracked that stripper down by now.

**A:N/ SOOO What do you guys think? I know there wasn't any Happy in this one but I've got something in mind for the next chapter. If I get some good reviews before tonight I'll probably even post it tonight instead of tomorrow. Sounds good right? SO REVIEW AWAY!**


	5. Eating Cheetos and Watching Strippers

**A:N/ Thanks for the reviews you guys! It REALLY makes me want to keep writing. AND there's now pictures of most of the OC's on my page. The only one I haven't found yet is Juliet, but everyone else is there. And seriously, you guys are killing me. I'm SO torn between Happy, Jax and Juice here. Well, mostly Jax and Happy but I'm keeping Juice in there because he's friggen adorable.**

Blair grumbled something and sunk back in her seat. Thanks to Vivian being unable to track Trixie down during the day it was now all on her. She didn't know what was going on with Vivian but she was sure as hell going to find out. This had been Vivian's case and she had insisted on Blair helping her out. If Blair was going to do all of the work, then she sure as hell was going to get more than 25% from Viv.

She got out of her car and looked across the street. It was later at night and she was currently at a gas station that was across the street from a strip joint. It was just outside of Lodi and she was debating on whether or not she should go inside or if she should do a stake out.

Either way, she walked into the gas station and grabbed a bag of cheetos and a bottle of water. She paid for her items and got back into her car. She was parked so she could see everyone who left and entered the strip joint.

Her phone buzzed and while she didn't recognize the number, she guessed that it was Vivian since she had ignored her last few calls.

"If you're wondering where I am, I'm outside of a gas station, eating cheetos and watching for strippers," she said. She opened her bag of cheetos and set it down on the seat next to her.

There was a low chuckle on the phone and she knew that it wasn't Vivian. Oops. Sounded like she was in a bit of a hole depending on who it was.

"Good to know," Gemma said.

"Sorry I thought it was Vivian," she said and she laughed.

"And what strip club are you outside of?" Gemma asked.

Blair didn't know much about the strip club that she was looking at, but if the name was on that the club didn't approve of, then she knew she would soon be listening to a lecture about how she better be getting her ass home before someone dragged her home.

"Uhm…" Blair said slowly. "I don't know." She tried to put an innocent tone to the sentence but was sure that Gemma would be able to see through it.

"Bullshit."

Blair mentally slapped herself on the forehead for even trying to pull one over on Gemma. After only knowing the woman for a few days she knew enough that Gemma was built with a fool-proof BS detector.

"The Pink something," she mumbled. "There's big pink girls on top of the building. I can't see the sign from here. Too bright." She was not happy about fessing-up her location up to Gemma.

There was a moment of silence on the other end for a moment. Then Gemma decided to speak up. "Don't go in. I'll send one of the guys over. You'll be fine if someone's with you."

"But Gemma!" Blair yelled but she was only yelling at a dial tone. "Fuckin' A," she mumbled.

She threw her phone on the floor and folded her arms over her chest in a pout. This was ridiculous. She was going to have a serious talk with Vivian about her little friends. They weren't making her job any easier.

It seemed like she had been sitting in her car forever. She glanced at the clock in her car and was getting tired of this guy to show up. She didn't even need someone to go into the strip club with her.

She sighed, reached for her phone and put it in her pocket. Blair tied her hair up and got out of the car and started to walk across the street.

Out of the blue a hand grabbed her elbow and she turned out to throw a swing at whoever had grabbed her but her wrist was caught and her fist was stopped from colliding with someone's jaw.

She looked up and saw the guy who had thrown her over his shoulder only the other night. She scowled and tried to tug her wrist from his grasp and was able to do so, but was unable to take her elbow out of his grip.

"Thought Gemma told you to stay put until one of us got here," he rasped out.

Blair tugged again at her elbow and he finally let her go. She straightened her jacket out and kept the scowl on her face. "Not my fault you were taking forever. Not to mention I don't _need_ anyone going in there with me. I'll be fine."

She turned on her heel and continued to walk across the street.

"Don't need something else goin' wrong."

Blair scoffed and opened the door to the strip club. She looked around and there were a few blondes. She tried to ignore their half nakedness and glanced back at Happy. "You go have fun. I'll find you when I'm done."

He chuckled and shook his head. "Not how it works darlin'. As much as I'd love to, I can't let you out of my sight."

Blair cocked her head to the side in confusion and wasn't sure if that was an insult or not, but she brushed it off her shoulder and continued to look for the blonde she had seen in the pictures.

She finally spotted the tramp she was looking for and walked over to where she was. The girl wasn't actually stripping at the moment, thank god, but was rather finishing up a lap dance.

"Perfect," she muttered to herself.

Trixie walked away from the man she had just left and Blair got in her way. She cocked her head to the smile and grinned. "Hey Trixie, you got a minute?" she asked.

The blonde looked from Blair to Happy and looked a little concerned. "No," she said bluntly. "I'm working." She tried to go around Blair but Happy stood in her way.

"Actually," Blair said, turning around so that Trixie was in between her and Happy. "It's kind of important. Has to do with Lucas Thomas and that whole playdate you guys had a few weeks ago concerning a little scheme."

Trixie tried not to look scared, but Blair could see her trying to hide it. "I can't talk right now," she said again. She tried to move once again but Happy wouldn't let her move. "Look," she said, turning to look at Blair. "I don't know nothing."

"Good grammar," she said with sarcasm and a fake smile.

"Huh?" The blonde asked.

Blair rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Forget about it. Look, I know everything. I've already talked to Lucas." She shrugged and Trixie scowled.

"I don't know a Lucas," she snapped.

"Trixie, why do you insist on pissing me off?" she asked, folding her arms over her chest.

"Just leave me alone," she said and went around Blair instead of Happy. She let her go and figured she would have to find her when she was alone. There was no way she was going to get her to talk while she was being watched by her bosses.

Blair went around Happy and the two left the strip joint. Things hadn't quite gone as she had wanted, but she had made somewhat of an impression on the blonde.

"That it?" Happy asked.

Blair had almost forgotten that she had a babysitter and she rolled her eyes before nodding. "Yeah. Not going to get much done while she's at work. So I'll just have to.." she trailed off and scoffed. "I don't really need to be explaining this to you."

"Yeah well ya sure as hell do if you're going to be going in there again. Some of the club's enemies go there sometimes. Don't need ya death on the club's conscious."

Again, Blair didn't really see why it was such a big deal and decided to ignore his sentence. "I think that's the most I've heard you talk. You don't talk much, do you?" she asked, chuckling slightly.

He didn't say anything and she was afraid that if she'd look over her shoulder that she would see him glaring at her or something.

She got to her car and watched as Happy got on his bike, which wasn't far from her car. How had she not heard his loud motorcycle?

"Gemma wants ya to stop by the club before ya head home," he said while he put his helmet on.

"Err…okay." She got in her car and started it up. She pulled out and watched Happy ride behind her car. She wished she could read him like she could everyone else. She wasn't sure how he did it, but he was able to mask his emotions better than anyone she had ever met; well, other than her dad.

When Blair and Happy got to the club he actually waited for her to get out of her car and she supposed it was because he didn't want her poking around in places that she shouldn't be.

He led her into the clubhouse and Blair's eyes were hit by guys playing pool and a handful of girls dancing and rubbing up on some of the guys. She scanned for Gemma, wanting to know what she wanted so that she could head home.

Happy wondered off to grab a beer and Blair walked over when she saw Gemma. She was with one of the guys whom she guessed to be her husband and she smiled. "You wanted to see me?" She asked. She leaned against the wall and looked down at Gemma who was sitting in a chair.

"Oh yeah. How did everything go?" She asked.

Blair shrugged. "Alright I guess."

Gemma nodded and motioned towards the man next to her. "This is my husband, Clay. Clay, you've heard about Blair."

Clay nodded his head. "Yeah. Would appreciate it if you didn't go around doing stupid things, making my guys come chasing after you because the Queen called in an order."

She could tell that his mood was light despite his facial expressions and she nodded her head. "Didn't mean any harm."

Gemma laughed lightly. "Already went through that shit with Viv."

"So what did you need?" Blair asked. She didn't mean to sound pushy but she kind of wanted to get home so she could download Vivian on the progress, or rather lack of progress, that had been made during the night.

"Yeah. Need you and Viv to find someone for us. Nobody dangerous but he's done a good job at staying low. Figured you girls could do a favor." Gemma picked up a piece of paper and handed it to Blair.

Blair looked it over and nodded. "Sure. I can do that while Viv finishes up the job we're done. Doubt she'd have time for this anyways. She's been completely MIA lately."

Gemma nodded. "Thanks baby doll. Why don't you stay and have a few drinks. You're more than welcome."

Blair looked up from the papers and looked from Gemma to Clay then back to the papers. She didn't say anything because she didn't want to be rude.

"A friend of Viv's is a friend of the club," she heard Clay said and she looked up to see him offer her a small smile.

She nodded and tucked the paper between her side and her arm. "I've got to be heading home actually. I have to make sure Viv isn't dead or anything." She chuckled lightly and waved goodbye to Gemma and Clay.

She began to leave the club but was caught off guard when she saw Jax and Chibs walk in. Chibs smiled at her and patted her on the shoulder while walking around her. Jax stopped in front of her and shoved his hands into his pockets and gave her a confused look. "Whatcha doing here?" He asked, curious.

Blair shrugged. "Your mom needed something."

He nodded his head and Blair readjusted the papers in her grasp. "Right well. Don't let her go talkin you into doing something you shouldn't be."

She chuckled lightly and she caught a smile on his face. "Listen Jax," she began slowly. "I don't mean to be a pain in your ass. Just not used to people telling me what to do and where I can and can't go. I don't take kindly to orders." She shrugged.

Jax shrugged his shoulders and gave her a look of concern. "It's aight darlin'," he said. "Just want ya safe is all."

She gave him a look that said 'yeah, sure' and that she didn't believe him and he nudged her lightly. "Stay out of trouble." He kissed her lightly on the head before walking around her and joining his friends and family.

Blair walked out of the club and got into her car. She placed the papers on the passenger seat and she left for her home. She had no idea what kind of shit she was getting into.

**A:N/ AH. So, I gave you guys some Happy stuff, but I know it sucked. I have zero clue on how to write this guy but I'm working on it. And I know this end scene right here seemed very proJax, but that's because it was. I just thought it would be cute. Anyways. REVIEW. And remember, the pictures of everyone are on my page if you want to check them out.**

REVIEWS ARE LOVE AND GET UPDATES!


	6. Not Some Drunk Sorority Chick

**A:N/ Well I can say that I was a bit disappointed to only see a few reviews for the last chapter. I'm not sure what I'm doing this one, so bare with me.**

"No."

"That's your favorite word, isn't it?"

"Absolutely not. That's the worse idea I've heard all day V."

A few days had passed since the incident with Trixie and Blair, and since then Vivian had been able to do some digging and had been able to actually have a chat with the stripper.

Vivian had sat there and tried to explain what had happened to Blair, but she hadn't really been listening. She had been trying to figure out why the club wanted her to track someone down. She didn't know much about them but she guessed that they didn't trust people to do their bidding if they had just met them. But still, the favor had struck her curiosity.

"It will be fun," Vivian tried and Blair laughed loudly.

"Having dinner at Gemma's house with the rest of the gang isn't exactly my idea of fun. Most of the guys don't really care for me in the first place and eating a meal with them isn't going to go well. Trust me on this Viv. You can go without me."

"Gemma will not be happy if I show up without you. Seemed she wanted you there."

"Right well. She asked me to do something and that's what I had planned on doing later. I'm actually heading out now so tell them I said hello." Blair smiled and got up from the couch. She closed her laptop and grabbed her bag before grinning at Viv and heading out the door.

The man that Gemma had asked her to track down was named Paul Samuels. She had been able to hack into a police database to get a good picture of him. He had a record and everything but nothing major that would make Blair think he was wanted by the club. But she had his address and the address of a few cousins that lived close by. She wondered if the club had tried looking there but decided to just double check.

Blair drove through the town where Paul lived but didn't see anything so she decided to check all the relatives she had looked into other than his cousins.

So far the main two cousins had led her to nothing, and now she was looking into a sister in law of his. She glanced at her gas and scowled when she saw she was running low. She hadn't expected it to be taking her this long. Then again, if the club couldn't track this guy down then she guessed it wasn't something that would come easy.

Blair was driving down a road with houses and didn't pay much attention since she was heading to check out another location when she spotted someone getting out of a car in a driveway and walking into a house. She slowed down and pulled her car off o the side. She grabbed her camera and snapped a few shots of the guy. She quickly scrambled the address down and heading back home. She glanced at the clock and smiled. She had made good time.

She picked up her phone and dialed Gemma's number but it just rang and rang. She sighed. She supposed it would just have to wait until the morning.

When Blair got back to her place she quickly printed the pictures of Paul out and placed them in a folder. She walked into the living room and looked around. There were no signs of Viv.

"Vivian?" she called out. She glanced at the clock and groaned. She had been out for nearly four hours.

Blair quickly walked back into her room and grabbed the folder. She decided to go to Gemma's house and bring her the pictures and address.

She figured that the dinner was over by now and she guessed that most of the guests were probably gone.

XX

When Blair got to Gemma's she couldn't have been more wrong. Almost everyone was still there and she wished she had waited until the morning like she had initially planned. She knocked on the door and waited. She figured she could just drop the pictures and address off then book it, saying she had stuff to do in the morning.

Gemma answered the door and grinned. "Glad you could make it baby doll. A few hours late though." She tugged on Blair's arm and dragged her into her home.

"I actually only came to drop this off to you," she said, handing Gemma the folder with the address written on the inside of it.

Gemma took the folder and looked it over. "You get all this tonight?" She asked.

Blair shrugged and nodded her head. "Yeah. That's why I couldn't come."

"Thought you had to finish the other job first?" Gemma placed a hand on her hip and raised an eyebrow.

Blair shrugged a shoulder. "I thought I'd let Vivian finish that one."

Gemma nodded and brought her by her wrist into the living room. Some of the guys were on the couch talking and drinking beers. She could hear people in the kitchen and some were still talking at the dinning room table.

Gemma brought Blair over to where Clay was with Jax and two other guys that she didn't know. She handed the folder to Clay and grinned. "Look what our girl here got us already?" She said.

Clay took the folder and looked it over. He nodded and handed it over to Jax. "Good work," he noted and took a sip of his beer.

"How'd you find him?" Jax asked, looking at the pictures before handing it over for the other guys to look at.

Blair shrugged. "Looked up some of his relatives in the database that lived relatively close by and was just driving around and there he was. He was getting out of his car and walking into that house."

Clay nodded again. "Thanks. Lucky you saw him when you did. We couldn't exactly go bangin' on every door from here to the east coast."

Blair nodded in return. "I understand. You guys have better things to do." As much as B wanted to know why these guys were looking for Paul, she already knew better than to ask about it.

Blair was introduced to the rest of the guys and the one known as Tig walked out of the kitchen and handed her a beer. He draped an arm around her shoulder and grinned down at her. "Drink you princess, you deserve it."

Blair looked down at the beer that was already open and she had a strange feeling coming from this guy. "Uhm.." she said slowly. "I'm not some drunk sorority chick. You can't roofie me." She got out from under Tig's grasp and walked back into the kitchen to grab a beer that she could open herself.

Some of the guys were laughing when she walked back in. Bobby grinned at him. "Looks like she got you good Tiggy."

Blair took a sip of her beer and chuckled with the other guys.

"Well you better come to the next dinner or I'll hunt you down and drag you here myself," Gemma threatened her with a small smirk.

Blair raised her eyebrows and raised her beer to Gemma. "Alright."

"So I thought Viv was coming," Blair said, looking around and not seeing the blonde. "She had mentioned it earlier and I thought she was going to come."

Jax shook his head. "Nah. Guess she called Ma and told her she was going to finish a job tonight instead. Told her she'd make it up to her though."

"Right," Blair said slowly. "Well at least she's doing some work on this one."

Jax chuckled and nodded his head.

Blair's phone rang and she looked down at the number. She didn't recognize it but stepped away to take it anyways.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hey Blair."

She didn't recognize the voice and wondered if she should know who this is. "Uhm. Who is this?" she asked.

"It's Shawn," he said.

Blair mentally groaned. Great. She did not need to have Shawn stalking her. It wasn't that she couldn't handle it. He seemed harmless. But he was still creepy and gave her the eerie feeling that she didn't want to be getting.

"What's up? Did you guys get another email or something?"

"Oh no. Everything's fine with that. Vivian is finishing everything up tonight, or at least that's what she told my dad. But listen, since the case is almost over I was wondering if you'd want to go out to dinner sometime?" He asked.

"Err…sorry Shawn but I can't. Uhm. Don't take this the wrong way but I was hoping to just stay friends. I mean, I work for your dad. I don't think it would be appropriate." So it was a lie. If Blair had a client that was hot, then she would probably go out with them and spend the night with them if she wanted to. Sure, that moment hadn't come around yet, but she thought about it sometimes.

He didn't say anything but she didn't want to hear his rebuttal. "I've got to go," she said and hung up the phone.

"He givin' you trouble?" A raspy voice asked from behind her.

She turned around and saw Happy. "Eavesdropping on my conversation?" She asked as she tucked her phone into her pocket.

Happy shrugged his shoulders and took a tug of his beer, looking at her the whole time.

"It's fine. I'll handle it."

Happy set his beer on a nearby shelf and reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone before she could object.

"Hey give that back!" She yelled at him but reached for the phone but he disappeared into the dining room.

"Give me my phone back Happy," Blair yelled at him.

Jax raised his eyebrows. "What's goin' on?" He asked.

"Some guy's botherin' her. Stalkin' her and callin' her." Happy went through her phone and wrote Shawn's number down.

"Why didn't you say something?" Gemma asked, a little concern.

Blair groaned and snatched the phone back from Happy. "It's **fine**," she insisted. "This is the first time he's called and he's the son of a guy we're doing a job for." She grumbled something rude and put her phone back into her pocket. "Don't worry about anything."

Gemma nodded slowly as if she was trying to figure out if she was telling the truth or not. "Right. Well, if he gives you trouble you come tell us. My boys will take care of it."

Blair nodded, not feeling like arguing with Gemma at the moment. "Well, I have to go. I have to get up early to do some things."

"I'll walk ya out," Jax said, getting up from his seat at the table.

Blair shrugged and began to leave the house. Once the two got outside Jax wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Listen darlin', don't take any offense so this. We can get protective. Don't go tryin' to call things off as nothing when it ain't."

"But it really wasn't," Blair insisted.

"Alright. I believe ya. Happy can be the most protective out of all of us sometimes. It can get pretty…lethal with him. But something' happens, you let us know?" He asked. He removed his arm from her and looked at her, raising his eyebrows and waiting for an answer.

Blair sighed and nodded her head. "Yeah, yeah."

Jax smiled and kissed her forehead. He winked at her and smiled. "Night." He walked back into the house and Blair got into her car.

She couldn't believe that Happy had taken her phone right out of her pocket.

**A:N/ YEAHHHH. The beginning sucks because I was completely multi-tasking. BUT REVIEWS. Seriously, if I get two I'm not going to update tomorrowwwwwww.**

**Again, REVIEWS and PICTURES are on the page.**


	7. Shooters

**A:N/ UHM. I LOVED the feedback on that last one. Is that what I need to do from now on? Threaten to not update unless I get some reviews? Well, I wont do that but seriously, I LOVED the reviews you guys gave me. Some of you had some questions regarding things such as Blair's dad and other things. THOSE WILL BE ANSWERED. And if some are still confused about what I said about the show Veronica Mars at the beginning of this story, you don't need to have watched the show in order to understand anything.**

**And for those that are still confused as to what Viv and Blair do, they could be considered PI's without the license, and that they only do favors for friends, family, and friends of friends. Sorry if it's still not clear. Let me know.**

**OH. And did I mention you guys COMPLETELY have me torn between Jax and Happy? I like Jax because I think I would be better at writing him and his relationship with Blair would be more believable in regards to compatibility. But I feel like more people want a Happy story. And don't get me wrong, I LOVE Happy and had originally wanted this to be a HappyOC story. But I'm still wondering how he and Blair would work out because of his temper and her mouth? BLECK.**

**So I'm going to have this be a Blair centric chapter with both Happy and Jax and you guys give me your OPINION on who she should be with, and why. And please, don't just say because so and so is attractive. :P **

A few days had passed and Vivian had been able to wrap the case up quite nicely. Unfortunately, after talking to James, they had been unable to arrest either Trixie or Lucas, but Charles had been fine with that so long as the pictures didn't get out and his wife didn't find out. Vivian had been able to promise him that and after being paid, the blonde had left and contacted Blair.

Blair had been glad to be done with the case. The people involved had been a hassle, and even though Shawn hadn't contacted her since that night at Gemma's, she was glad to be completely done with him.

Blair was filling gas into her car when her cellphone began to ring. She pulled it out of her pocket and answered.

"What's up Jax?" She asked.

"You're still comin' tonight, right?"

The guys were celebrating Bobby's birthday that night and Blair had been invited to the clubhouse along with Vivian to celebrate. She chuckled and nodded her head. "Of course. I'm filling gas in my car now then I'm heading over. Is Viv already there?"

"Uh I think I saw her helping my Ma out in the kitchen," he said.

A car pulled up to the pump that was next to Blair and she thought she recognized the car but brushed it off and returned to her conversation with Jax. "Right well I'm finishing up but I'll be there in a bit."

"Aight. See ya." Jax hung up and so did Blair.

She finished pumping the gas into her car and returned the nozzle to its proper place. She looked up and Shawn was standing on the other side of her car.

Blair jumped in surprised and grabbed her chest. "Jesus. What the hell are you doing out here Shawn?" She asked. The gas station was on the outskirts of Charming and it would take her around seven minutes to get to the clubhouse.

"You weren't answering my calls," he said.

Blair raised her eyebrows and nodded her head slowly. "Yeah. Well I've been busy. And I thought I told you I thought we should just be friends?" She asked. She could tell that Shawn had been strangely upset by Blair turning him down.

Blair was smart when it came to creepy guys, but knew that Shawn was stronger than her. She could throw a few punches but if he got her, then she wasn't sure what would happen. As much as Blair hated asking for help, she knew that this was one of those moments when she needed it.

She smiled at him and nodded. "Well I'm going to go inside and pay, but I'll be right back and we can talk about doing lunch sometime or something?" She hoped that he took the bait.

Shawn smiled, clearly believing her lie. "It's okay. I'll get it."

She watched Shawn walk into the store and wait to pay the clerk. Blair got into her car, locked the doors and pulled her phone out. She dialed Vivian's number and she answered with a laugh.

"What's up B?" She asked.

"I need one of the guys to come meet me at the gas station right outside of Charming. It's like, five minutes away. Shawn's here and he's come with plenty of creepiness."

"Got it," Viv said quickly and hung up the phone.

Blair supposed that she could also drive away and head towards the clubhouse, but she didn't want Shawn knowing where the clubhouse was.

Shawn walked out, and smiled at Blair. He gave her a strange look when he saw her in the car.

"What's going on B?" He asked. She shivered when he called her by her nickname.

She didn't say anything and she just looked down at her phone. She had a good five minutes before someone got there to make Shawn go away.

The next thing she knew, Shawn began pounding away on her car. He was so angry and Blair had never imagined that he could get like this.

"Come on B!" He screamed at her through the windows. She looked up at him with wide eyes. What the fuck was going on? Why was this guy so intent on going out with her?

She watched as Shawn walked back to his car and came back with a baseball bat and something else. She didn't know what it was until she heard the sound of hissing coming from her tires.

"Mother fucker!" She gasped. He had slashed one of her tires and was quickly making his way around her car, slashing the rest.

When he got to her side of the car he pointed the bat at her. "Blair please just get out of the car," he pleaded. "I just want to talk to you. I don't want to ruin this thing that we have."

"What the fuck?" She snapped, yelling back at him. She knew that getting into a conflict with Shawn probably wasn't the best idea, but she just wanted to stall him from smashing her windows in. "We don't have anything!" She yelled at him. "I've talked to you like, four times!" This was unbelievable.

Blair reached for her glove box and quickly opened it up. "Fuck," she muttered. She didn't have anything there. Viv had stuffed a gun there once and she thought that it would have still been there, but apparently she had been wrong.

When Blair looked out her side window she noticed that Shawn wasn't there anymore. She looked towards the back of her car and saw Shawn bringing the bat back and then making contact with her back window. It cracked at first but when he hit it again, it shattered.

The sound of motorcycles filled her ears and she felt relief wash over her body. She never thought that she would be so happy to hear that sound.

Blair reached for the door handle and pushed the door open quickly. She ran out of the car and looked for where the motorcycles were, but she didn't see them. Had she been imagining something or had it been another gang passing by?

She looked over and saw Shawn still beating at the car, but he stopped when he saw her standing in front of the car.

"Blair," he said softly.

Blair stepped back and made herself get ready to run into the gas station and hide in the bathroom. God, she hoped that there was a bathroom with a lock. She didn't have any other options.

She heard a gunshot and looked at Shawn who was looking down at his stomach. He sunk to the floor and Blair's eyes went wide. She wasn't a scream queen and knew better than to call attention to the situation. She looked up and saw a few of the guys running towards her.

Jax got to her first and clung to her. "What the hell happened?" He asked.

Blair started breathing heavy as she tried to figure out what had just gone down. "Who shot him?" she asked.

A few of the guys were looking at Shawn but Jax and Chibs were the ones that were surrounding her.

"Happy."

Blair looked up at the guys and looked over to where Shawn was, and saw Happy looking down at Shawn on the floor.

"He shot him?" She asked. "That…that was stupid of him." She looked at Happy again and could see the killer look on his face. It scared her and pissed her off at the same time. It was stupid of him to shoot some guy over something that could have been settled by jumping him.

Jax sighed. "He just thinks then acts. Knew you were in trouble and really was no stoppin' him at that point."

"Just…get me out of here." Blair didn't want to deal with any of this.

**A:N/ KIND of a cliffhanger? I don't know. But REVIEW LOVELIES! **


	8. Million Dollar Question

After much argument, Blair had insisted on being brought back home. She didn't want to sit around the clubhouse while everyone shot her looks. She didn't want to sit there and be angry at Happy for shooting Shawn. She had no idea what was going to happen now.

She slammed into her apartment after ignoring whatever Jax had said after he had dropped her off at the apartment.

She was so angry with herself along with everything else. She shouldn't have called Vivian and asked her to send some of the guys to help her out. Blair should have just taken off and driven somewhere else. She didn't know how she would have handled Shawn in the long run, but it would have been better than the club showing up and Happy shooting him.

Blair went into her room and locked the door behind her. She walked over to the windows and made sure they were locked as well, and they were. She dragged a chair over and barricaded the door. It wasn't that she feared Shawn coming into her room. She was pretty sure she wouldn't have to deal with him for at least the night. But she was in fear of Vivian coming in or even one of the guys. Blair didn't want to deal with anyone right now. That's how Blair had always been.

Blair took her jacket off, then her shoes and her jeans. She climbed under the covers and pulled them over her head. She was so exhausted from the day and hoped it wouldn't take long for her to fall asleep.

XX

Blair suddenly woke up at the sound of someone trying to get into her room. She glanced at the clock and noticed that it was three in the morning. The budging at her door wasn't fierce or urgent. It was just someone trying to open her door.

Blair got up slowly from her bed and quietly removed the door in front of her door. She turned a small lamp on and opened the door. She was surprised when she saw Happy looking grim.

"What are you doing here? And inside my apartment?" she asked.

Happy walked around her and into her room. Blair cocked her head to the side in confusion but closed the door behind him never the less.

He turned around and just looked at her and she folded her arms over her chest. "What happened to Shawn?" she asked.

"Can't say," he said.

"Did you get into trouble for shooting him?" She asked. She could tell that shooting someone like that had been unorthodox. Blair wasn't sure if the club would have a problem with it, but she thought that they might.

Happy merely shrugged. "Don't worry about it."

Blair nodded and took that as a yes. She wasn't sure what he would be punished with, but hoped it was nothing extreme.

"Why did you shoot him?" She asked, finally asking aloud the million dollar question that had been on her mind all night. "Beating him up would have been fine."

Happy stared at her for a minute before taking a step closer to her. "He wasn't going to stop. Coulda seen that coming from the minute he called you that night. Why do ya think I took his number from your phone?"

"To ask him on a date?" Blair asked, trying to make light of the situation.

Happy scowled and she could tell that she had overstepped her boundary on this one. She couldn't help trying to wiggle out of a serious conversation; it was how she operated. Blair tried to avoid seriousness at all costs, especially when it came to having a serious conversation with a guy.

She watched Happy mirror her in folding his arms over his chest. He wasn't happy and neither was she. She didn't like the idea of this guy killing someone over her, especially since she didn't know him all that well.

"Look," she began. "This wasn't your problem to begin with. We barely know one another and shooting someone over me was the stupidest thing you could have done." She wasn't too sure how he would take to her calling him stupid, but she was sure she would quickly find out.

As soon as the words had left her mouth, Happy was in her face. It kind of scared her, but she got the immediate feeling that he wouldn't hurt her. Why would he shoot someone that had been trying to hurt her to only end up hurting her himself? "Do _not_ concern yourself with my actions. I did what I did and now it's done."

Blair took in what he said and she knew right away that Shawn was dead. She immediately became furious but didn't let it show for the time being. With Shawn dead, people would start asking questions. She didn't doubt the club being able to threaten the gas station clerk into keeping his mouth shut, but Shawn's dad was powerful and had money. If he got any hint of the club being involved, which she knew he would, they would be in deep shit and it was Blair's fault.

Happy was still in her face and she didn't back up. "You have no idea the kind of shit that's going to come because of this. You _killed_ him and it's not going to go away quietly like you guys want. His father has money, he has friends in high places. Once he gets wind of Shawn being in Charming the night he disappeared, this is going to end badly." Blair raised her hands by her face and tightened the fingers so they looked like they were strained. "You..." She trailed off, so angry with the situation. "God! You don't even know me!"

Blair lowered her hands and walked around him but he caught her elbow and whirled her around. She smacked into his chest and he held her there. He placed his face next to her ear and she could feel his hot breath against her ear.

"Do **not** worry about this. Just leave it alone," he hissed in her ear.

Blair pushed him away and glared at him. She didn't like being handled like a doll. "Just leave," she snapped. She didn't like the idea of him breaking into her home in the middle of the night.

Happy looked at her then turned around and noticed the chair close to the door. He turned around and raised an eyebrow at her. "Think ya could do without the chair now. He won't be bothin' you anymore."

Blair scoffed. "The chair wasn't for Shawn," she said. "It was for keeping people like **you** out. I didn't need someone like you or Viv barging in here. Clearly, it didn't work."

Happy chuckled lightly. "You _let_ me in," he pointed out.

Blair refolded her arms over her chest and continued to glare at him through the small amount of light that was being provided by her dresser lamp.

"Just go," she said again.

Blair walked closed to Happy and tried budging him out of the door. He wouldn't budge and she was growing frustrated. "It's three in the morning," she said. "Just leave. I'm tired. And you're probably not even supposed to be here."

Happy looked down at her and in a quick moment he put his hand on the back of her head and brought it closer to him. "Don't matter what I do sweetheart," he said. Then Happy smashed his lips against Blair's and as quickly as it had started, it was over.

Blair looked at him but Happy was already leaving her apartment. She ran a hand through her hair. What the fuck had that been?

She walked back into her room and closed the door, not bothering to lock it or place the chair in front of it. She sighed and crawled back into bed. She had the intention of not talking to anyone from the club tomorrow. She just needed a day to think through everything. Despite what Happy had said, she knew that she had to figure something out for when shit blew back on them after Charles found out about the death of Shawn.

**A:N/ I KNOW. Short. But I'm exhausted. I was out all day and I have a crazy headache right now. But I'm hoping you guys liked this? Review.**


	9. Kidnapped

**A:N/** **Wow. Shall I list the excuses I have for not writing in the past month? Well. My best friend had her baby, and because said best friend lives sooo far away I spent as much time with her and the baby as possible. THEN I lost my job so there was all of that drama. Then school started up again and I tried to get a handle on that whole mess. I meant to write but since I've decided this is going to be a HappyOC story I'm having a hard time. I CAN'T WRITE HAPPY FOR SHIT. I'll try…but it will be awful. SO HANG IN THERE. If you stop reading I won't take offense. It wouldn't surprise me.**

Two hours of sleep. She had gotten exactly two hours of sleep that night. Well, two hours of sleep after Happy had left. It had taken her forever to fall back asleep after he had left. Her mind had been racing with what would happen now that Happy had killed someone; someone very rich. And why the hell had he kissed her? They didn't even know one another. Not to mention it appeared that whenever Happy was around he really wasn't paying any attention to her.

Blair sat at the kitchen table staring at the blank spot in front of her. She twirled a spoon around in her cup of coffee over and over again. Her mind was racing. Killing someone like that wasn't okay. She wasn't okay with it. She wasn't okay with knowing it had happened and she wasn't okay with knowing that she would have to help cover it up.

"You okay?"

Blair's eyes snapped up to the source of the voice and offered her friend a small smile. "Yeah. Just thinking is all." She picked her spoon out of her coffee and placed it on the table. She brought the cup to her lips and sipped her now luke-warm coffee. It wasn't even good anymore but she knew she would end up drinking it anyways.

"So, are you going to tell me what happened last night? I got home and you were locked up in your room. Gemma wouldn't tell me what happened but I know something bad happened." Vivian sat down in a chair across from Blair and tilted her head to the side to show that she was all ears.

Blair thought about just shrugging the whole situation off, but she couldn't lie to Vivian. She knew that lying came easy to her, but she felt weird lying to her about this. "When the guys showed up, Shawn was going crazy. He was destroying my car to get to me. I was out of the car by that point and all I really remember is a gunshot and Shawn on the ground. Happy shot him." She looked down at her coffee then back up at Viv.

The look on her face was one of shock and complete confusion. "He did that?" She asked.

Blair wasn't sure whether she was talking about Happy or Shawn. But either way, she knew Vivian's shock was the same. "Yeah."

"Well first of all, Shawn. I can't believe he snapped like that. I mean, if that's how things were going with him then I can understand how he ended up hurt. But shot? Dead? I can't believe Happy did that. I mean, I can see Happy killing someone but out in public like that? Without thinking? That's going to leave a big mess for the club to clean up."

Blair nodded her head in agreement. "I know. I mean, I would have thought out of all people that Happy would have had a good head on his shoulders. But apparently he's more spontaneous than I thought."

"Look I'll call Gemma later today and see what's going on, see what we can do to help. You and I both know that this is going to have a big blow back when Shawn's father finds out. I mean, I'm sure the gas station clerk can be paid off but still. It won't take long for the cops to figure out where Shawn was. They are going to piece things together and it's going to land at the door step of someone we know."

It was like Vivian was on the same mind track as Blair. She knew all of that stuff would come. She was still trying to figure out how they would deal with it.

"Okay. I'm going to try to track down my car. I guess I'll check the garage first. Actually, can you call Gemma now and ask and then talk to her about all of that stuff? I don't really feel like dealing with anything today," Blair asked.

Vivian snorted and rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Good luck with that. Those people don't really know about the whole day of rest thing after an incident like that. Don't get me wrong, I'll try my best to run interference, but it doesn't always work."

Blair sighed and sat back in her chair. "Thanks Viv. I just need to try to sort this whole thing out. Come up with a game plan to keep this away from them. I can't really do that with everyone breathing down my throat."

The blonde pursed her lips as if she was trying not to say anything. "Well…just so you know. You'll probably be on lock down for a bit once they get a hold of you."

Blair raised her eyebrows and gave Vivian a look of disbelief. "What the fuck for?" She cursed.

Vivian sighed and shrugged. "I don't really know. Because of what happened they'll want to keep you close. Make sure nothing else happens to you even if the main threat is gone. It wouldn't surprise me if they throw me into lock-down with you. It's just how they are B. It's how they work."

Blair sat back in her chair again and folded her arms over her chest in a pout. "That's stupid. I'm a grown woman. They can't just lock me up whenever they feel like it. I can take care of myself. They barely even know me!" She protested.

Vivian nodded her head slowly like she had heard it all before. "I was the same way before. Well, maybe I wasn't so stubborn about learning to deal with it, but I asked those same questions. The club is a family. They take care of their own. Believe it or not, you're apart of their family now. You've helped them out, now they are going to help you out."

"Yeah well they aren't going to keep me cooped up in that smelly clubhouse. It reeks of beer and other unmentionable things," Blair scoffed.

The sound of a cell phone ringing filled the air and the girls both tried to figure out whose phone it was without moving. When neither of them could distinguish the ring tone they both got up and looked for their phones. When Blair got her phone she realized it was Gemma calling her. She groaned and tossed the phone onto the table. She slouched into the couch and folded her arms over her chest.

"They are just going to keep calling. And when that doesn't work someone is going to show up," Vivian warned as she walked into the room with her own cell in hand.

"Whatever. I'll figure it out when someone shows up."

Viv chuckled lightly and looked down at her own phone as it began to buzz. She raised her eyebrows knowingly at Blair and sighed. She answered the phone knowing who was calling.

"Hey Gem, what's up?" she asked.

There was a small period of silence before Viv began talking again. "I think she's still sleeping. I'd wake her up but it's probably not a good idea." She paused again. "So what exactly happened last night?" This time the pause was longer but Blair had the feeling that Gemma was only telling Vivian what she knew. She wasn't sure what the club told everyone else. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"Oh and do you guys have any idea where B's car is? It wasn't here when I woke up this morning but I know she's still here."

Blair shot her friend a small smile at remembering to find out where her car was.

Vivian nodded her head and smiled. "Alright thanks. I'll have her call you when she wakes up. It shouldn't be too much longer until she ventures out." And with that Vivian closed her phone and placed it on the table.

"Gemma knows everything and told me exactly what you did. The club's meeting later today to figure out how to handle everything."

"Even with how they are going to deal with Happy?" Blair asked. Even though she didn't know the raspy man, she did feel some sort of pity for him. He had killed someone to protect her and he would probably get punished for it.

Vivian shrugged. "She didn't say but I would guess so. I mean, if Happy can think of a good plan to sort this whole thing out I don't think it would be too bad. But still, Happy usually has a better head on his shoulders about things."

Blair groaned and leaned her head back. She placed her hands over her face and slowly moved them down, dragging some of her skin was her grip. "This whole thing is ridiculous. If what you say is true, then one they get me to that clubhouse it's going to be like pulling teeth trying to find my way out of there."

The blonde laughed and smiled. "Yeah I wouldn't count on getting out of there. They aren't exactly the kind of guys that turn their head when they are supposed to be watching someone."

Blair groaned again and continued to pout. This whole thing wasn't even her fault. It was Shawn's fault. Stupid retard. He had ruined her life. Yeah, he was dead, but Blair honestly didn't care. He had scared her from the beginning.

XXX

After showering and getting ready for the day, Blair walked back into the living room and stared at her phone. She knew that if she checked she might see a few more missed calls. But she honestly didn't want to deal with anyone today.

Someone knocked on the door and she jumped slightly. Where the hell was Vivian? She stayed on the couch in fear of whoever was at the door hearing her move around. She guessed it was probably one of the guys, or worse, Gemma. Gemma would drag her to the clubhouse by her god damn hair if she was let into the house. Even if Blair didn't let her inside, she would probably find a way.

A knock came again, this time a little more forceful.

"Blair open up!" Someone shouted on the other end. After trying to analyze the voice for a moment she was able to peg the voice for Jax's.

"Not here," Blair mumbled under her breath.

"You know I'll knock this door down if you don't open up," he shouted through the door.

Blair glared at the door for a moment as she weighed her options. She could go out a window but wasn't sure how far she would get. She didn't have a car.

Finally, Blair got up from her spot on the couch and stormed over to the door. She opened it quickly and glared at the person behind it. "What?" she snapped. She knew that this whole thing wasn't Jax's fault, but she was still pissed that Vivian had been right about someone being sent to fetch her.

Jax raised his eyebrows and Blair was able to see that Jax had also brought Chibs and Juice along with him. "Good morning to you too," he said as he stepped around her and walked into the apartment that she shared with Vivian.

Blair watched him walk inside and was soon followed by the other two men that accompanied him.

"I'm kind of busy. What do you guys need?" She asked. Blair shut the door and leaned against it. She hoped that they might just be checking in on her.

"After what happened last night lass, why do ya think we're here?" Chibs asked, moving his sunglasses to sit on the top of his head.

Blair sighed and rolled her eyes. "Look I'm thinking about how to help you guys with all of this. I know it's partly my fault but I can't think if you guys are knocking down my door all day."

"It's not your fault," Jax said with some force. "That guy was off his rocker. Something bad would have happened sooner or later. Just glad we got there in time."

She scoffed. "Right. Well I already know that the way things went down was bad. What's gonna happen to Happy?" She asked, folding her arms over her chest.

"Don't worry about it," Juice said. "Everything will be fine." He was moving around a lot, readjusting the way that he stood and looking around her apartment.

"Right," she said slowly. "Whatever. What do you guys need?"

They all looked at her for a moment before Jax spoke up. "Need ya to come to the clubhouse. Might be there for the night. Or at least until we figure everything out."

Bingo. There it was. The real reason. The sentence she had hoped nobody would speak. "No way," she said.

"Don't have a choice doll," Chibs said with a small smile on his face. She could tell that him and Juice were probably enjoying this the most. They both knew that bringing her to the clubhouse would be a difficult task and they had probably volunteered to go with Jax to get her.

"It's for your safety," Jax said.

"From what? The psycho is dead, remember? Dead and gone. I have nothing else to be protected from. I'll be fine."

There was a small pause and she could tell that she had made her point. Blair smiled in victory until Jax shook his head. The smile dropped from her face when she realized that her sentence didn't make much of a difference to him.

"Sorry babe. You still have to come. Things need to be talked out. We need to close by," Jax said with a small smile.

"Well I'm not going. You'll have to drag me there yourself and yeah, I'm a kicker," she said, arms still folded over her chest.

"Blair," Jax said with an exhausted tone. She guessed that he had been up most of the night, along with everyone else.

"Just go pack a bag darlin' and we can get this over with sooner," Chibs tried. She could see the amusement on his face no more.

She continued to stand still and hoped that they would give up.

"Or we could send Juice in to pack your bag," the Scottsman tried slowly.

Juice chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. She knew that he was probably thinking about going through her underwear drawer.

"Fuck no," she said. Finally Blair moved from her spot and walked into her room. She slammed the door shut behind her and glared at every object in her room. She was not happy.

**A:N/ RIGHT. So. I know this chapter was kind of boring but I jus feel like it needed to happen and I need to get a feel for everything again. BUT. I don't know what to have happen. IDEAS. LET ME KNOW. It'll get done quicker. And REVIEWS ARE THE MOST LOVED THING EVER!**

**xoxo**


	10. Lockdown

**A:N/ Good to see some people are still sticking with me. Love you guys for that. So since I'm back in school and all I'm not going to have time to write a chapter every day like I did when I first started this story. I'm thinking every other day or so. I won't be able to write tomorrow so I'm definitely posting something today. And even better because Sons is on tonight!**

**Okay so I'm still trying to figure out how the club is going to deal with the whole Shawn thing so that probably won't REALLY be brought up until I figure that out. This chapter is going to be fun. Lockdown for B and whatnot. ENJOY!**

"This is bullshit," Blair mumbled as she walked out the door with a small bag and her laptop case in hand. She wasn't sure how long she would be at the clubhouse but she wanted to make sure she had something there to occupy her time with.

"Blair give the laptop to Juice. You can't carry both," Jax said as he walked to his bike and picked his helmet up to give to Blair.

She scowled and gave it to Juice without arguing. She tossed him a glare that made him become aware of the fact that if he dropped her laptop he would be dead meat.

"Come on," Jax said as he handed the helmet out to Blair. She took it from him and put it on her head with a scowl on her face. She didn't care if the orders had come from someone else, she was going to be a bitch to everyone in the clubhouse. Well, everyone except for Gemma.

They rode to the club in silence, even though they probably couldn't talk over the roar of the motorcycles.

When they pulled into the parking lot Blair quickly got off the bike and tossed the helmet into Jax's hands. She stormed into the clubhouse and looked around. She didn't see anyone and plopped down on the couch so she could pout. She pulled her knees to her chest and pulled her phone out so that she could start texting. If she had to be cooped up in the clubhouse then she wanted Vivian by her side.

She heard someone sit on the table that was in front of the couch and she didn't even bother to look up from her phone. Blair was less than a happy camper.

"Blair…" Jax began with a sigh.

Again, she ignored him.

"Look, I know you don't like the idea of being cooped up in this place. But it's how things need to be for now. You don't have to like it, but you have to live with it."

Blair looked up from her phone with a glare. "Don't you have cars to fix?" She snapped.

Jax shook his head and rolled his eyes slightly before getting up and leaving the clubhouse.

Before Blair was able to avert her eyes she noticed that Jax had brought her laptop inside. She felt kind of bad for giving him such a hard time, but at the same time she didn't really care. She could take care of herself. She thought that she had stressed that fact enough for them to get it. She didn't like being babysat and she sure as hell didn't like being told what to do.

"Did they have to drag you here by your hair or what?"

Blair looked up and shrugged her shoulders at the sound of Gemma's voice.

"Almost," she mumbled. "This is friggen stupid. You know that right?"

Gemma sat down on the couch next to Blair and patted her knee lightly. "It's not sweetheart. The boys are just taking care of you like they always will. It's a family, like I've told you before. But hey, if you don't like that idea then just look at it like they're covering their own asses."

She had to thank Gemma for trying to put a different spin on the whole thing, but she couldn't help but to feel a little guilty about the whole mess. She shouldn't have called Viv and told her to send some of the guys after her. Had she not done that then they wouldn't have gotten involved. Sure, she didn't know what kind of condition she would be in, but still, it would mean that the Sons wouldn't be involved.

"I am going to fix this," Blair said matter-of-fact. "I just haven't figured it out yet."

"Fix this?" Gemma asked with raised eyebrows and a skeptic look. "This wasn't your fault. Had you not called for the guys to come and help you then you would be dead sweetheart."

Ouch. That kind of made Blair feel stupid. But maybe she was being stupid. She pondered it for a moment before shaking her head mentally. No, she wasn't being stupid. She was thinking about how she was going to get around the whole Shawn being dead thing.

"Doesn't matter," Blair said. She wanted to just get away from the subject of whose fault it was. She knew it was hers and she didn't need Gemma or anyone else lying to her about it. "It's going to be hard to keep this away from you guys." Blair was being completely honest with the Queen.

"We'll figure it out darlin'," Gemma comforted the brunette. "We'll all get through this together."

The two sat there in silence for a moment before Blair opened her mouth to speak. "What's going to happen to Happy?" She asked. "I mean, killing him like that in the open wasn't exactly a smart idea."

Gemma sighed and she could tell that the momma bear had known that this question would have popped up sooner or later. "Not sure. He's still around and they're probably going to talk about it at church later. But I'm really not sure. Usually something like this ends up bad for the brother, but, given the situation I'm really not sure."

She was thankful for Gemma's honestly but it also bothered her knowing that she had no clue just like herself. "He's not going to like…get kicked out or something is he?"

Gemma snorted with a laugh and shook her head. "No darlin', he won't." And with that Gemma got up from the couch and walked back into the office.

Blair returned to pouting and opened her laptop and did some things that she had been putting off. She didn't have a case to work anymore and she had no work to do for her dad considering that he was still out of state. Blair grew bored on the computer and ended up just surfing the web for random things.

Two or three hours had passed since she had been dumped in the clubhouse and she looked up to see Happy walking into the clubhouse. She waited a beat to see if anyone was behind him and she was grateful when no one did.

Blair quickly placed her laptop on the couch and darted after Happy who had disappeared into the kitchen.

"See you're still around," she said as she walked into the kitchen and leaned against the doorframe so that he had no way of getting out without avoiding her.

He closed the fridge and took a sip of his beer. "See you're under house arrest."

Blair scowled at him and folded her arms over her chest. "What the hell was that last night?" She demanded.

Happy just stared at her. She glared. She did not feel like playing the 'I don't know what you're talking about' game. He knew exactly what she was talking about.

He stepped forward when she didn't say anything and she moved to stand in his path. "Come on!" She proclaimed. "You can't just do that and not explain it."

Truth was, it had driven Blair crazy the past night. She couldn't understand why he had done it or why he was pretending like it hadn't happened. It had and it was pissing Blair off that he was acting so nonchalant.

"The kiss," she seethed through her teeth. She was oh so not in the mood to be dealing with Happy and his memory loss.

He shot her a smug look and shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know what you're talkin' about darlin'," he said and let a low chuckle escape from his mouth as he moved to step around her again.

"Hey!" Blair yelled at him as she turned around to face him considering he had made his way around her. "What the hell?"

Happy didn't acknowledge what she had said, nor did he even turn around to throw a smug grin at her. He knew exactly what she was talking about. Of course he remembered the kiss, he had initiated it.

Blair kept her arms folded over her chest and she felt like she was going to explode with frustration. Not only was she dealing with an arrogant asshole who liked to lose his memory from time to time, but she was also cooped up in a smelly clubhouse for the night. Great. She was so…happy.

**A:N/ There will be TWO parts to the lockdown chapter. This one is kind of setting it up from the second part. I COMPLETELY know what I plan on having happen in part two. You guys should loooove it.**

**OH. And follow me on twitter if you'd like at Bittersweet_Kee**

**I update it a lot and often write about how I'm progressing in the story and you guys might even get sneak peaks/spoilers if you follow!**


End file.
